


Take Care of Her

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Rick asks Daryl to take care of his younger sister, the reader, while he is away on a run for Negan and the Saviors. Both the reader and Daryl are shy about their feelings about each other. Slowly but surely you warm up to one another as you spend the days and nights together. One day Negan crashes into Daryl’s house after finding out you are Rick’s sister. You deal with him and at the end of it tell Daryl you love him. Then slow, sweet, first time smut between Daryl and the reader.Season 7 Era. AU. Daryl was never in the cell and only Abe was killed, Glenn is still alive.





	Take Care of Her

He caught you staring at him again as he pushed the ax back down and split another piece of wood in the hot afternoon sun. You quickly looked away saying something to Maggie and Glenn. Daryl put another piece of wood on the block and slammed the ax back down into it, causing it to bust apart and fall to the ground. He glanced over at you again as he picked up another piece of wood. He watched as you smiled and laughed with them as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Not for him, it wasn’t. He slammed the ax back down and split another piece in two.

“Daryl.”

Daryl turned his attention to his side and watched Rick walking toward him, his gun in his holster as he sauntered over.

Daryl dropped his ax to his side and nodded to Rick in recognition and waited for him to walk over.

Rick looked over at Daryl with a furrowed brow, kicking the dirt a little with his boot before speaking.

“I’ve got a favor to ask you,” Rick said, looking over at you and then back at Daryl.

Daryl nodded.

“Sure. What do ya need?” he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“I’ve got to go out on a run for supplies before Negan comes back in a few days. Michonne can handle Carl and Judith. But I was wondering… Would you be willing to take Y/N in while I’m away?” he asked, looking over at Daryl with worried eyes.

Daryl looked over at you with Glenn and Maggie and then looked back at Rick confused.

“Can’t she take care of herself?” Daryl asked.

Rick looked at the ground and nodded, clenching his jaw.

“Yes. She can. And she will hate that I asked for this. But… I just need to know that they're all safe. Especially with the Saviors out there… I’d understand if you don’t want to though-”

Daryl cut him off.

“Nah. It’s alright. I can do it.” he said, recognizing the worry in his brother’s eyes at the thought of something harming you.

Truth be told Daryl was always worried about the same thing. Ever since the Saviors had shown up Daryl realized just how fragile their safety had become. He had known you since the beginning of all of this since Shane was in charge of the group. Hell, he knew you longer than he knew Rick. You were younger back then, barely 18 when the world went to shit. That had been over 6 years ago now.

He would never tell Rick but throughout that time he had developed quite a thing for you, something he was definitely not used to dealing with. And in true Daryl fashion that meant he tried to stay away from you as much as possible. But that didn’t keep him from keeping an eye on you from a distance. He always watched over you, whether you knew it or not. And he preferred you didn’t know it.

You had noticed his discomfort at times when you were forced to be in close quarters. But you had always assumed it was because Daryl didn’t like you. You had also developed fast feelings for Daryl since the beginning. In fact, this 6-year ache was something you had grown accustomed to. You had a longing for him like you had never had for another man and it killed both of you and set you both on fire any time you were near each other.

“Thanks, Daryl. I really appreciate it,” Rick said, patting Daryl on the shoulder a few times.

Rick looked over at you and smiled slightly at the vision of you laughing with Glenn and Maggie as if you didn’t have a care in the world.

“How can she laugh so easily?” Rick wondered.

Daryl’s eyes went over to you too and he shrugged.

“She wasn’t out there with us. She didn’t see what he did,” Daryl said, slightly envious of you as his stomach turned at the memory of having to watch Abe get killed right in front of him.

“Well, thank God for that,” Rick said, looking over at you with worry again.

Daryl patted Rick’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, man. I’ll watch out for her. I won’t let anything happen to her,” He said, looking over at you and trying to ignore how beautiful you were to him.

Rick nodded.

“I know you will,” He said, looking over at Daryl with a small smile as he patted Daryl’s shoulder back.

“Well, I guess I better go over and tell her. I’ll bring her by around sundown, after that I should be leaving. I’ve got to find something to give them or else-” Rick stopped, gulping his fear down.

“Hey,” Daryl said, calling Rick’s attention back to him.

Daryl nodded and looked at him reassuringly.

“You’ll find it,” he said.

Rick nodded, trying to convince himself that Daryl was right.

“Yeah, I will,” he said, with a look of determination on his face.

He patted Daryl’s shoulder one more time before turning to leave.

“Sundown,” Rick said and then walked off towards you.

\-----

You watched your older brother Rick walk over to you, Maggie, and Glenn. He nodded a hello to them and then looked over at you with that ever serious look he always had these days.

“Hey, bro!” you said smiling cheerily at him, giving him a quick hug.

“Hey, Y/N. I need to talk to you about something,” Rick said, looking pointedly over at Glenn and Maggie.

They took the hint and said goodbye to you, walking off towards their house, hand in hand.

You smiled at them and watched them walk away, wondering if you would ever have the kind of love they had. You let your eyes wander back to Daryl who was back to swinging that ax. God, damn it, why did he have to be so sexy?

Rick cleared his throat and startled you out of your impure thoughts. He had a small smirk on his face as he turned to see what you were looking at. He almost chuckled when he saw it was Daryl. He looked back at you and smiled that knowing smile all older brothers had.

You looked over at Rick and noticed this, punching him in the arm a little.

“Shut up!” you said, your face getting flush with embarrassment.

“I didn’t say a word,” he said, laughing easily for a moment.

“You didn’t have to,” you said as you both turned and started to walk down the road into town.

You too walked in comfortable silence a minute, enjoying the light-hearted moment. You finally looked over at him and asked, “So what’s up?”

Rick’s face turned serious and he looked over into the town and nodded as he spoke.

“I have to go out there for a few days. Negan and his men should be back in 3 days and I need to find something we can give to them,” Rick said, avoiding your stare.

“Fucking assholes. I don’t get why we have to live under their boot. I still say that if we gathered enough people to fight, we could stop them!” you said, your blood boiling at the thought of these assholes thinking they can just come in and take what isn’t theirs, what you had all worked so hard to build.

Rick stopped and turned to you, putting his hands on your shoulders and shaking you a bit.

“No, Y/N. It’s too dangerous. At least right now. Maybe somewhere down the road, we might have a chance. But for now, we have to give them what they want,” Rick said, pleading with you as he stared at you seriously.

You shook out of his grip a little annoyed at his answer but nodded in agreement.

“Okay, okay…” you said.

Rick dropped his hands and you both started slowly walking again.

“So, what’s this about then?” you asked.

Rick looked back at you and took a breath.

“I need to make sure you are all safe while I’m away, Y/N. Carl and Judith are safe with Michonne. But, you…” he trailed off.

You huffed and looked over at him with an annoyed look.

“I can take care of myself you know. I’ve been doing it for 6 years now. I don’t need anyone babysitting me,” you said, crossing your arms and looking over at him with slight anger.

Rick nodded in agreement.

“I know you can, Y/N. But I just don’t trust these men. If for any reason they come back before I’m back, I need to make sure you’re safe and taken care of. Negan won’t hurt Carl or Judith, he’s made that clear. But you?...” he trailed off, looking over at you apologetically.

You rolled your eyes. But you also noticed the worry in his eyes.

“So, what are you suggesting?” you asked, tilting your head as you looked over at him with annoyed curiosity.

“I want you to stay with someone while I’m gone… I’ve talked to Daryl and he agreed to watch out for you in my absence,” Rick said.

You looked over at him with shock and your face went flush again.

“He… He did?” you asked, your voice soft now at the thought.

Rick looked over at you and smiled again, chuckling a little as he nodded.

“Yeah. He did,” Rick said chuckling again before turning to look at you seriously again.

“And truth be told, Y/N, I don’t trust anyone else to do it,” he said.

You looked over at your brother and nodded.

You both stopped, and you put your hand on your brother’s cheek, looking up at him with sadness. He had been so broken lately after they had come back from the woods. A shell of his former self. You missed your old brother. But you knew he was doing what he thought was right, just like always.

“You know it’s all going to be okay, right?” you asked him.

Rick looked back into your eyes with a mixture of anger and sadness and clenched his jaw.

“We don’t know that, Y/N. That’s why I need to make sure you’re protected… Those people… They are dangerous, Y/N. The worst kind of dangerous. So, if they come while I’m gone I need you to stick by Daryl,” He said, looking at you pointedly.

You dropped your hand and wrapped your arms around your body, getting chills at how scared Rick was of them. You hadn’t been in the woods that night. But everyone who had had been changed for the worse, just like he had. You despised the man named Negan for killing Abe and also killing their spirit and freedom.

You looked up at Rick and forced an easy smile to your lips and nodded up to him.

“Okay. Then it’s settled. I’ll stay with Daryl while you are gone,” you said, looking up at him reassuringly.

Rick nodded and you both started walking again. He walked you to the house you shared with a few other townspeople and stopped at the foot of the porch steps. He noticed you lost in your hopeful thoughts again and chuckled, causing you to snap out of your fantasy and look over at him.

“I didn’t really expect much pushback on that,” Rick said, looking over at you with that knowing grin again.

You rolled your eyes and smiled widely, unable to help it.

You shook your head and your face fell.

“I doubt I have a chance in hell with him,” you said, looking sadly down at the ground.

Rick patted your shoulder and your eyes turned back to your brother’s.

Rick looked over at you sincerely.

“He’d be lucky to have you, Y/N,” he said, smiling reassuringly at you.

You looked down and smiled, nodding a little.

Rick patted your head and pulled you in for a quick hug.

“Go pack your things. I’ll wait here. I told Daryl we’d be there at sundown,” he said, looking over at the sun’s position noticing it was getting to be that time.

You stepped out of his hug and nodded. You ran up the steps and into the house, gathering a few piles of clothes, your toothbrush, and some other necessities. You stopped and grabbed a necklace off of your nightstand, smiling at it as you inspected the rings on a long silver chain. You put it over your head and hung it around your neck. You looked around grabbing a few more things before zipping your duffel bag shut and running back out the door.

You walked down the stairs and Rick took your bag, throwing it over his shoulder and nudging his nose.

“Come on, let’s get you settled,” Rick said.

You nodded and the two of you walked back up the road towards Daryl’s house.

With every step, more and more butterflies entered your stomach. Your mind wandered to how this was going to go. Sure, you were happy to be in close proximity to Daryl. But you also didn’t know how he really felt about you. You were chewing your lip with a furrowed brow as you thought about the possibilities when your brother bumped your shoulder. You looked over at him with worried eyes but quickly smiled, trying to brush your worries away.

Rick looked over at you with a reassuring smile as he put his hand on your shoulder.

“Daryl’s a good man, Y/N. You don’t have to worry,” he said.

You nodded, looking at the ground, watching your feet move as you tried to push your nerves away.

You walked up to Daryl’s house and followed your brother up the stairs. Rick knocked on the door and within a few seconds, you heard his boot walking down the hallway and open the door.

You saw Daryl open the door and his eyes caught yours. They looked nervous for a second, but he hardened them and brought them to Rick’s. He nodded to Rick and gestured for you both to come inside. Rick nodded back and walked inside, and you followed closely behind him. As you crossed Daryl’s threshold you stole a glance up at him. He looked down at you and nodded politely.

“Y/N.,” he said, clearing his throat as you walked by.

You nodded and smiled meekly back.

“Hey, Daryl,” you said in return and turned to follow your brother inside.

You followed Rick down the hall and into the living room to the left. You noticed the couch had been pulled out into a bed and there were sheets and blankets made up already on it with a pillow in the center.

“I guess this is where I’m sleeping?” you asked, looking over at Daryl as Rick started to put down your bag.

“Actually, I thought ya could stay in my room. I’ll stay out here and keep watch,” Daryl said.

You huffed a little taken aback by how helpless both of these men thought you were. You were about to say something, but Rick cleared his throat and shook his head, knowing you all too well. You bit your tongue and crossed your arms.

“Follow me,” Daryl said, shifting awkwardly before walking you all down a short hallway to a door at the back.

He opened it and gestured at the bed as you all walked in. You looked around noticing piles of things throughout the room. A pile of clothes in the corner of the room by the nightstand. Piles of old screws and nails on the nightstand. A bunch of new and broken arrows in the opposite corner by the closet. His crossbow was absent, and you were reminded again of Negan’s brutal shut down of weapons in the town. The bed looked comfy. He had a white and red checkered blanket on it, which he has pulled up over the pillow. If you had to guess you guessed this is probably the cleanest his room had ever been. You looked over at him curiously wondering why he would go through so much effort for you.

He was standing there scratching his head, avoiding your eyes as you took in his space, afraid you wouldn’t find it to your liking.

You walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down on it, bouncing up and down it as you tested it out.

Rick put your duffel bag on the floor next to you.

“Why don’t you get settled while Daryl and I talk,” Rick said, looking over at you sternly.

You rolled your eyes at him as the two men walked out of the room and down the hall.

“You know, I’m not a child!” you shouted, anger building up inside of you again.

You huffed and laid down on the bed, your feet still dangling at the edge. You stared up at the ceiling trying to focus on their words.

“I really appreciate you doing this, Daryl,” Rick said.

Daryl shrugged and nodded.

“Of course, man. I’ll watch out for her, ya have my word,” Daryl said.

Rick nodded, trying to fight the worry he had about leaving all of you behind.

Daryl noticed his worry and put his hand on Rick’s shoulder, forcing Rick’s eyes back to his.

“Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine till ya get back,” Daryl said.

Rick nodded, trying to believe that was true.

“I better go say goodbye to, Y/N,” Rick said, walking back down the hall and into Daryl’s room.

You looked over at him as you watched him walk back in. You got up and walked over to Rick, throwing your arms around him. Rick was taken aback by the strength of your hug and chuckled a little as he hugged you back. You stepped back and looked at him with worried eyes.

“Stay safe. Okay?” you said, fighting the nerves in your stomach.

Even after all the years you still hated it every time he had to go out into that mess of a world.

Rick nodded and looked at you reassuringly.

“I will. Promise me you’ll do as he says,” Rick said.

You huffed and rolled your eyes again fighting your anger down. You forced yourself to bite your tongue again and nodded.

“I will. Promise,” You said.

Rick nodded in approval, feeling much more at ease knowing Daryl had your back while he was gone. He gave you one more hug and then tossed your hair. You pushed his hand away and rolled your eyes harder. He laughed. He knew you hated it, so by brother code he had to do it.

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Rick said to you and then turned to walk away. You watched him walk down the hallway to the front door.

Daryl and Rick nodded to each other and Rick opened the door and left.

Daryl looked over at you from down the hall and noticed your worried eyes still fixated on the door.

You looked over at Daryl and the energy in the room shifted. You suddenly felt how deafening the awkward silence was and realized you didn’t have a clue how to talk to this man you were supposed to be cohabitating with for the next few days.

He didn’t know what to do either. Truth was he had spent more of his time these past years avoiding you just because he knew he didn’t know how to talk to you. You were one of the very few people in this world he had a hard time talking to. He knew why. But you didn’t.

You looked around, shifting awkwardly waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t you took a breath and spoke.

“Well, looks like you’re stuck with me,” you said, laughing a little as you felt him out.

Daryl shook his head and huffed a little.

“Could think of worse people to be stuck with, Y/N,” he said quietly, even shyly if you were being honest with yourself.

He quickly looked away and you peered over at him curiously again. Why in the world would he be shy around you? You quickly moved past it and walked down the hallway toward him. You saw the kitchen to your left and noticed fresh veggies and a few other items on the counter and empty table with two simple wooden chairs. You looked to the right of you and saw the pullout bed in the living room.

“You really didn’t have to do that,” you said gesturing to it.

“I could have slept there,” you said to him.

Daryl followed your eyeline and shrugged.

“Nah. It’s alright. I don’t sleep much anyway. Plus, I said I’d protect ya and that’s what I plan on doin’,” he said, his hands twitching at his sides as he got used to talking to you.

“Well, I really appreciate it and this… you know… having me here. Even though I *can* take care of myself. Despite what my brother thinks,” you said with annoyance in your voice.

Daryl looked over at you and noticed your anger.

“He just worries. Ya shouldn’t get mad at him for that,” he said, looking over at you a little bolder in his statement this time.

You locked eyes with Daryl’s and nodded, your anger dropping away at his words.

You ran your hands through your hair, raking your nails through it, trying to shake out the stress.

“I know… I know… It’s just sometimes I still feel like the little kid he used to boss around as a child and it just gets under my skin,” you said.

Daryl allowed a small smile to come to his lips as he watched you try and shake off your annoyance. He nodded in agreement.

“Well, I guess we’ve got that in common. Merle used to do the same thing to me,” he said his face becoming somber as he thought back to losing his brother.

You looked over at him in surprise, nearly forgetting about his brother for a moment as you spoke.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring that up…” you said, trailing off as you looked over at him sympathetically.

Daryl just shook his head and shrugged.

“It’s alright,” he said and started to walk past you towards the kitchen.

Great, you had finally gotten him talking and you had to ruin the moment by sticking your foot in your big mouth.

He stopped and looked at you before turning into the kitchen.

“All I’m sayin’ is don’t take it for granted. I’d give anythin’ for my brother to come back and annoy me,” Daryl said, nodding to you seriously as he dipped into the kitchen.

You waited a second before following him into it, watching as he grabbed a tomato and a knife. He started to slice it up. You looked around, not sure of what to say.

“Well, I guess I better go put my things away,” you said, shifting awkwardly again.

Daryl looked over at you and nodded, his eyes revealing nothing to you but duty.

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” Daryl said, turning his attention back to the tomato.

You smiled, holding your stomach at the thought of food. With all the excitement today, you realized you had barely eaten.

“Sounds great,” you said, turning to leave, you caught the doorway and spun back around to look at him curiously again.

“Daryl?” you asked, shuffling your foot a bit as you watched his eyes come back to yours.

“Yeah?” he asked, a little bit more softly this time.

You had so many questions to ask him. But you weren’t sure how to. Your mind was already spinning with, “what if,” scenarios about your brother being out there alone. You searched his eyes as he patiently waited for you to speak. You shook your head, looking away embarrassed at your fear for a moment before forcing a smile and looking back at him.

“Thank you. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here,” you admitted, your eyes letting their guard down for the first time and showing him your slight fear.

He nodded, keeping his face stoic as he watched you slowly opened up to him.

“Ya can always count on me, Y/N,” he said.

You looked back at him with curiosity again as you watched his eyes soften toward you before nodding and turning around to walk out of the room. You walked back down the hallway to Daryl’s room and grabbed your duffle bag. You set it on the bed and opened it up, pulling out a picture frame with an old picture of you, Rick, and Carl when he was young. You traced their faces and smiled as you remembered the day had taken it. It was extremely windy, yet your parents had insisted on family portraits while they had the photographer. You were all dressed in your Sunday best with your hair whipping around in the wind. You were all laughing. You missed that. You looked around the room and walked the frame over to the nightstand on the side of the bed. You set it down on the small table, adjusting it until it was just right.

You walked back over to your bag and took out the couple of piles of clothes you had shoved into it. You looked around and walked over to the dresser to your left, against the wall. You furrowed your brow as you tried to decide something. You didn’t know whether or not you should put the clothes in one of the drawers. You didn’t want to be intrusive. But you also didn’t want Daryl seeing all of your unmentionables either. You set the pile of clothes on the top of the dresser and slowly opened the top drawer to peeked inside. You tried to be as quiet as possible as you opened it. You only opened it a few inches and saw several pieces of loose-leaf paper that looked like letters of some sort. Each piece had been used up top to bottom by a black inked pen, which you saw sitting at the bottom of the drawer. Next to the papers were a few motorhead magazines, a couple of books, and a bound book that was held shut by a string wrapped around a button sewn onto the leather-bound cover.

You heard Daryl’s throat clear behind you and jumped, suddenly startled out of your investigation mode. You quickly slammed the drawer shut and turned around, looking over at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, I was just looking for a place to put my things…” You said, gesturing to the pile of clothes on his dresser.

Daryl looked over at you, his heart pounding at the thought that you had seen what he had kept in there. He looked over at your sheepish, innocent, eyes and relaxed a little. He nodded and walked over to you. He pulled open the second drawer from the top and gestured to it. “This one’s empty. The bottom two have my stuff in them. But I can move it if ya need,” he said, kicking his boot against the bottom two drawers as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“No. This one’s perfect,” you said, pulling the second drawer open wider. You grabbed the pile off the top of the dresser and grabbed it quickly. So, quickly that your black bra that you had stuffed at the bottom of the pile evaded your grip and fell to the floor.

Daryl saw something fall and quickly reached down to grab it. Once he had his grip on it, he noticed what it was and quickly dangled it towards you, looking up and away. “Here,” he said, averting his eyes until he felt you take it out of your hand and heard you put the clothes away and close the door.

He ventured a look back over at you, his head still tilted up and away.

You were blushing.

You were so, damn, cute.

Little did he know you felt the same way about him at that moment.

“Thanks,” you said, shifting awkwardly and walking back over to your duffle bag. You looked inside and saw a pile of clean underwear and your nighty you had packed for such hot Georgia summer nights like this one. You shut the flap of the bag, quickly.

“You know what? I’ll just get the rest of that later,” you said, smiling awkwardly over at him as his eyes finally came fully back to yours.

He nodded. He looked over at the nightstand and noticed the picture frame, smiling a little at it.

You followed his gaze and laughed, putting your head in your hands as you shook your head into them before looking over at him and shrugging.

“I know. It’s such a bad picture. But, for some reason? It makes me love it all the more,” you said, looking over at it and reminiscing again.

Daryl walked over to you, ghosting his shoulder with yours, stopping on his way out the door.

“I was just gonna say that ya looked happy,” he said, looking you over in secret as you smiled at the memory in the frame.

You looked over into his eyes, flinching a little at how close he was to you. You looked down at the small smile on his lips, so close to yours and your heart started to race like only he could make it. You flitted your now serious eyes back to his and whispered, “I was.”

He smiled a little wider and nudged his nose up at you.

“Dinner’s ready,” he said and turned to walk out of the room.

“Okay…” you said softly, turning around to watch the man walk back out and down the hallway.

You smiled to yourself as he walked with more of a strut, allowing your eyes to roam his body quickly before he turned toward the kitchen and nudged his head at you to follow him.

You nodded and obliged, walking down the hall and back into the kitchen. You turned into the doorway and noticed a lantern in the middle of the table and two plates full of food on either side of the modest table. He gestured to your seat and pulled it open for you. You sat down and scooted it in, smiling over at him in thanks as you watched him take his seat on the other side of you.

You looked down and smiled even wider at the setup. There diced tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuce all in salad form on one side of the plate and a few pieces of jerky and slice of bread with butter on it on the other side.

“Wow. This looks amazing!” you said to him in awe as you picked up your fork and dug it into the salad.

Daryl huffed as he started to dig into his own plate.

“It ain’t nothin’ special,” he said, pushing a mouth full of salad into his own mouth.

“Oh, my god! Where did you get this, dressing?” you asked him, looking over at him in pleasant awe as you tasted the honey mustard sweetness on your tongue.

He smiled at your reaction letting his guard down for a second and looked back down at his plate as he nodded.

“Carol, she uh made a few jars… I’ve been savin’ it,” he said, omitting the part about him saving it for something special.

You smiled happily as you shoved more in your mouth, laughing at yourself as you quickly covered it as you quickly slurped and chomped down the food. You swallowed it and looked over at him sheepishly as you wiped your mouth clean with the back of your hand.

“Guess I was hungrier than I thought,” you said laughing some more before going back to your plate.

You two ate in comfortable silence and every so often Daryl would look up and smile as he watched you savor every bite. He chomped and chewed away at his own meal, also happy to feel the feeling of food absorb into his hungry stomach again. Lately, he was eating only about once a day unless he was lucky enough to find something on a hunt. He knew they needed to save rations, but it never made the hunger easier. He looked over at you as he took a gulp of water, noticing you must have been on the same diet with the way you were devouring your plate.

He took a bite of his jerky and gnawed on it as he spoke. “There isn’t much jerky left, but if ya want more ya can have some. Or maybe more lettuce? We have a ton of that around here since Carol started her garden,” he said as you chomped away on your own jerky.

You looked over at him with guilt in your eyes.

“Are you sure? I mean, I know we are rationing it and I shouldn’t take seconds…” you said, with hunger still in your eyes.

He smiled and got up. He walked over to the counter and sliced you up the last of the lettuce, he brought it over to your plate in his two hands and plopped it down.

“I insist,” he said, looking over at you pointedly.

You smiled and nodded.

He brought the jar of dressing over and poured a generous helping. So much so you had to stop him with your hand, knowing what he was sacrificing.

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

He tightened the lid back on and smiled back.

You dug into the second helping and watched as he walked over to the sink, opening the cupboard doors and squatting down with the small jar in his hand. You forked another bite and watch him curiously.

He set the jar down on the floor beside him and his hands came to the middle board at the bottom and pried it easily open from the right side. He grabbed the jar, stuffed it underneath and pushed the board back down. He grabbed the knife from his holster and used the tip to screw the screws back down and tight. He stood up and looked over at you, noticing you staring. He shook his hair into his eyes and huffed, kicking the cupboard door shut with his boot.

“No sense in them assholes gettin’ everything, is there?” he growled, puffing his chest out as he walked over and plopped back into his chair.

You could sense the anger that coursed through him. You knew how he felt, at least somewhat. It was nice to see someone show it for once.

You smiled happily at him and nodded in agreement, continuing to woof your plate down.

Daryl threw his fork down after his last bite and sat back, groaning a little as he felt his stomach start to digest.

You were done soon after. You mimicked him and threw your fork down on your now empty plate. You stretched pushing your hands up and wiggling your body as you closed your eyes and enjoyed it.

Daryl let his eyes wander your body, watching your breasts pop out and your lower stomach slightly peeked out under your tank top. He shifted his eyes and his leg began to bounce as you inadvertently started to turn him on.

You dropped your arms and brought your eyes back to Daryl who was looking away with an uncomfortable look on his face. He really was such a hard man to read. But then again you guessed that was true about all good men who were worth it.

His eyes came back to yours and he smiled a small sheepish smile before shaking his head back into his eyes as if that was a way of protecting his expressions.

“So, what now?” he asked you.

“Actually, I’m pretty wiped. I think it might be nice to just go chill in bed for a while. Maybe read? A little bit?” you said.

After being out on the run for so many years it was still so nice to even have the option of climbing into a warm, safe, bed.

Daryl looked over at you with a flash of disappointment, but quickly recovered and nodded in agreement.

“Ya sounds good.” He said, standing up and taking the lantern in his hand.

You stood up and followed him back down the hall, he stopped and gestured to the door on his left.

“Bathroom, in case ya need it,” he said gesturing to you.

You nodded. It dawned on you that you did have to go and not only that, but you were feeling so comfortable right now with him and here that you desperately wanted to put on your PJs. Daryl walked you into his room and set the lantern on the night table. He turned around and looked at you, shifting awkwardly as he tried not to revel in how beautiful you were in the flickering light.

He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

“Well, have a good night then Y/N. I’ll just be right out there if ya need me,” he said, and he walked past you to the door.

You turned around, your eyes following him sadly and your mouth opened before your mind could second guess it.

“Wait,” you said hurriedly as he reached the doorway.

His hand stopped on it and he slightly turned his eyes back to you, his back still turned, waiting for you to say whatever it was you had to say.

“Maybe… Maybe you’d want to stay with me… I mean read with me awhile?” you said, looking down sheepishly as you played with your hands.

“I mean you don’t have to, I’m totally fine here on my own…” you trailed off looking away as you felt his curious eyes on you.

He noticed you were nervous, and he smiled a small smile to himself. No matter how strong you had become there was still a part of you who was unsure of this world, not that he blamed you.

“Okay…” he said, in a low whisper.

Your head shot up in surprise and you quickly smiled and nodded, trying to bury the fearful thoughts that threatened to enter.

“Okay?” you asked, peering over at him curiously.

He nodded again, turning around with a small encouraging smile as he said again, “Yeah, okay.”

You nodded and smiled over at him as you watched him walk back over. He walks over to you, hovering a minute before walking to the left side of the bed and taking off his boots.

You turned and watched him sit on the bed, over the covers, leaning his back against the headboard.

“Do you… do you mind if I change quick?”

He nodded, trying to hide his wide eyes at the thought.

You nodded and smiled politely back, walking back over to the dresser. Skimming the top drawer with curiosity a minute before running your hands down to the second drawer. You pulled it open and dug around. You were regretting at this very moment that you had not opted for your frumpy PJs, but they were not summer weather material. So, you grabbed your nighty and a pair of cloth shorts you had luckily brought along and shut the drawer.

You looked over at the lantern and then back at Daryl.

“Can I borrow that for a minute?” you asked, reaching your hand out and over the bed.

Daryl nodded and reached over to hand you the lantern.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back,” you said.

Daryl watched as you disappeared out of the door and to the right, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

His mind immediately ran to wondering what you looked like as you slowly undressed. He wondered what your naked body would look like with the flames of the lantern cascading around it in the dark. He knew you would look heavenly. He cleared his throat and got up. He walked to his closet, grabbing his Zippo out of his pocket and quickly lighting it to light his way. He reached above him, and his hand ran around the top shelf until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a big candle down and quickly lit it. He walked it over to the dresser and set it down. He walked over to the closet and grabbed another candle, lighting it and setting it on a table on the other side of the room, opposite from the bed.

When he was done, he sat back down on the bed, shifting awkwardly and fluffing his pillow behind him as he tried to get comfortable. He set his zippo on the nightstand beside him and looked over at the framed picture of you, Rick, and Carl again. He smiled as he admired it, wondering what you were like back then. He wondered a lot about you. What music you listened to, your favorite food, your favorite movies. He wondered what you were like when your guard was down to the world and you were only being you, for you. He had learned a little more about you today. But he knew there was still an entire world he didn’t know about. Now he was wondering if it was possible to find that out.

As if on cue you walked back into the room, your old clothes in your one hand and the lantern in the other. You looked around and laughed a little as you threw them towards the pile Daryl had going against the nearby wall. You turned and looked over at Daryl with those big, beautiful, eyes. You rubbed your knees together nervously as you felt him take you in.

“Sorry, this is all I brought for pajamas,” You said, hoping he would be okay with it.

He was more than okay with the view. He cleared his throat thinking to himself for a second that you really must have had no clue how beautiful you were.

You stood there vulnerable and awkward, waiting for him to speak.

He finally cleared his throat and shook his head.

“That’s fine. We’re just sleepin’ right?” he said, trying to look stoically back over at you.

You smiled sweetly and nodded.

“Right,” you said, breathing a sigh of relief as you walked over to your side of the bed. You leaned over and handed him the lantern.

He took it and put it in place behind your picture frame as if it had always been there. He turned and watched as you rummaged through your bag at the bottom of your side of the bed. You smiled and pulled out a book.

“Here we go… My favorite…” You said, gripping it tightly as you took in the cover art.

You grabbed your duffel, pulled it off the bed, and put it down next to the wall on the side of the dresser.

You brought the book over with you and handed it to Daryl as you dipped your body under the covers. You cuddled in under the blankets, loving the feeling of the fluffy pillow as your head hit it. It smelled like him, like motor oil and earth; it smelled like heaven. You inhaled the scent deeply, loving the feeling of being wrapped so safely in his bed.

Daryl grabbed the book and looked at the cover.

“Little Women. What’s it about?” he asked, looking over at you, resisting the urge to smile as he watched you cuddle into his bed, your face so happy.

You looked up at him in awe.

“You’ve never read it?” you asked him, shocked that he had not even heard of it.

He shook his head.

“Never even saw the movie? Wynona Ryder? Christian Bale?” you asked, even more shocked now that he didn’t even know that reference.

You scooted up in the bed until you were sitting up beside him as you pointed to the characters on the cover.

“That’s Jo, she’s my favorite, hard-headed, knows what she wants in life and doesn’t stop until she gets it. That’s Laurie who loves Jo. But she doesn’t love him more than a friend… Or so she thinks… That’s Amy the youngest sister, Beth is the second youngest, and Meg the oldest sister. They all live with their mom during wartime, when their father is away fighting… My mother used to read this to me, whenever Dad was away on a case. Being a detective’s daughter was never easy and this book always gave me hope that any day he would return home safe and sound.” You reminisced to Daryl as you held onto the rings on your necklace tightly.

Your eyes turning sad as you thought about your brother and the even worse world you now lived in.

“Hey,” Daryl said, looking over at you.

You looked back, with said, but strong eyes.

“He’ll be back,” he said.

You nodded, looking back at the book, trying to know that what Daryl said was the truth.

Daryl cleared his throat and nestled down a little bit closer to you, trying to comfort you as best he knew how. He pushed his thumb through the pages noticing several pages earmarked.

“So, where do ya want me to start?” he asked, looking over at you again.

You traced the characters on the cover and looked up at him.

“With you? The very beginning…” you said with a smile as you focused your eyes back on the book.

He smiled to himself, trying to fight his racing heart as he flipped the book open to the first page of Chapter 1. He started to read and you settled your head into his shoulder, getting comfy as you laid on him, listening intently.

He read a few pages and then passed it to you who read a few more. This continued for a few chapters until he looked over to pass the book to you and noticed you were sound asleep on his arm. He smiled at the sight of you so comfortable on him, reveling in the sight a moment before slowly moving his body over and off the bed.

You moaned with confusion in your sleep as he slowly let you fall down. He put his pillow down onto the bed and you cuddled it, nestling into it and falling back into your deep slumber. He tucked the hair behind your ear, admiring you for another second before whispering, “Goodnight, Y/N,” and turning out the light.

He walked around to the candle on the dresser and blew it out, grabbing the last remaining candle and using it to light his way. He looked back at you one last time with a small smile and walked out of the room, shutting it securely behind him.

He walked to the door, making sure all locks were locked and then plopped himself onto the pullout couch. He blew out the candle, setting it on the table beside the couch and laid down. His head laid on his hands on the pillow behind him and his elbows jut out to the sides as he stared up at the ceiling lost in so many thoughts of you that swirled through his mind. If it was possible, today? He had fallen for you even harder for you than he already had.

And the way you were so sweet to him, so comfortable and content with him? He had never known anything like that with a woman before. Especially one as sweet as you. His mind wandered, thinking about the possibilities that could arise. If he was lucky, could this turn into something more than even he had imagined? He tossed and turned most of the night with his wandering thoughts. He finally fell asleep a few hours before dawn, falling into a deep slumber.

\-----

You awoke the next morning so refreshed. You had had one of the best night’s sleep in years it seemed! You opened your eyes, blinking them heavily at the sunlight, which shone brightly into the room. By the amount of light you’d say it was a least 9 o’clock, if not later. You looked over at the book on the nightstand by your side and touched it, smiling to yourself as you remember the night you had shared with Daryl. You caressed the pillow beneath you as you closed your eyes and replayed it.

You slowly got up and stretched your body, looking around to see if he was still in the room. You noticed the door shut firmly and smiled again. Such a gentleman he was. You felt your heart flutter at the thought of him, all the more intensely after spending yesterday with him. You got out of bed, a little reluctantly after how warm it had been, and your bare feet hit the wooden surface below you. You tiptoed across the floor and slowly opened the door. It creaked open and you quietly walked down the hallway.

You looked over into the living room and saw Daryl’s body sprawled out in the middle of the mattress, his arms and legs stretched wide open as he snored loudly, still in a very deep sleep. Even then he was still the hottest man you had ever seen.

You smiled at the sight and quietly tiptoed back into his bedroom, deciding to let him get some much-needed rest. You shut the door quickly behind you and looked around. You picked up your clothes from yesterday and folded them, bringing them to your drawer at the dresser. You put them away and went to work on the pile on the floor that were Daryl’s. You sniffed through them, happy that a majority of them smelled clean. You folded them all neatly and put them away in his bottom drawers. The lowest drawer for pants and the second one above it for shirts. You pushed the drawers shut when you were done with a satisfied look on your face. You ran your hands back up to your drawer and opened it again, thinking it was as good as time as any to get dressed for the day. You fished out a clean pair of underwear, a bra, your favorite cut-up jean shorts, and a button-down flannel tank top. You threw the pile on the bed, turning back around toward the dresser to lift up your nightshirt, just in case Daryl happened to walk in without knocking. Your hands were at the bottom of your nighty, ready to pull it over you when your eyes met that top dresser drawer again. You looked back at the door, listening intently for a moment. You heard nothing but the sound of his steady snore from down the hall. You bit your lip and looked back at the drawer.

“What harm could one little look cause?” you asked yourself, fighting your adrenaline as you walked forward and pulled the drawer open again.

Your fingertips scanned the loose-leaf pieces of paper, stained in heavy black ink and looking like they had been wet and dried more than a few times. You picked them up and browsed through them. You pulled one out and started to read. That’s when you realized, these writings were about his journey since the beginning of all of this. Entry after entry he described what it had been like since the beginning.

\- It’s been days since Merle and I escaped into the woods after we found out what them sons-of-bitches do. Dad didn’t make it. Now we are out here fendin’ for ourselves. Merle says it’s better that way. I don’t know if he’s right. But we have to keep goin’. –

 

\- It’s been about two weeks since those dead things infested the city. They’ve started wanderin’ further out. Lookin’ for food, lookin’ for us I suppose. Me and Merle got a camp deep in the woods. There are still plenty of rabbits, deer, and squirrels. But the other animals have been scarce. Not sure if their just hidin’ better or if those dead fuckers have gotten them. Hopin’ ta find more food by nightfall. –

 

\- We were huntin’ finally grabbed a deer when we were approached by a group of city folk. There’s lots of them. Seem to be decent enough. Invited us back to their camp. Merle calls them suckers. Says when they least expect it, we’ll take what they have. For now, we are going to their camp. I guess we’ll have to share the deer. Not sure how I feel about groupin’ with strangers. But it is nice to know we ain’t the only ones left alive. I’ve met most of them. Shane is the leader, he is arrogant, but he gets the job done. There’s a family that follows behind him. Lori, her son Carl, and Y/N. She’s got to be only about 18. A scared thing, but she’s tough. She gives me thoughts I shouldn’t be havin’, especially so young. Still, I can’t get past that beautiful smile… When it rarely surfaces. I better steer clear. –

 

 

\- My brother’s gone. Somethin’ happened. They told me he ran his mouth and got in trouble. I went with a bunch of them ta find him, the son of a bitch chopped his hand off. I hope he’s okay. I went with the rest back home to the camp, not knowin’ where else ta go. Y/N hugged me at the news. It didn’t sit right with me… She stirs things in me… -

These entries went on and on throughout your entire adventure. Through Woodbury, the prison falling, Beth being taken and dying, Terminus, and finally Alexandria. He mentioned small notes about you here and there, mostly just him noticing you saying or doing something nice for him, always ending in how uncomfortable it made him feel. As you read through you noticed his level of discomfort never shifted, but he always skipped right past it. You skimmed through them as fast as you could, knowing you probably didn’t have much time before he awoke.

You flipped to the last entry, which must have been only a few days ago and read it.

\- Ever since Abe, Rick and this whole town’s been different. I try ta hold it together like I know they need me to. But I just can’t help but worry ‘bout what’s gonna happen. Rick’s told me how defiant Y/N has been about the situation. I can’t help but worry for her. She’s so strong, such a fighter. But there’s somethin’ so soft and beautiful inside her. I don’t want anythin’ ta taint that. We worry every day Negan will come in and do somethin’ horrible to one of them. I worry most for Y/N. But I guess that’s the way it’s been for a while now. Sometimes I have these dreams… I don’t even want to describe them. I just want her, them, safe. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to stay alone, with Merle. Other times I can’t imagine bein’ anywhere else. Still, I wish I didn’t have these feelins.’ You know the ones… That’s just between you and me though. –

You furrowed your brow. What feelings? What was he talking about? And why did you make him so uncomfortable? Your eyes searched the paper, trying to find answers that weren’t there. You remembered the bound book in the drawer and got up. You put the papers back, trying to lay them out as they were when you found them.

You grabbed the book, sitting back down on the bed and quickly unbound the book, twirling the leather string around and around until it broke open. Your heart stopped at the sight on the first page. It was a hand drawn sketch of you, Lori, and Carl. You and Lori were smiling, holding Carl’s hands one on each side. He had used the same black pen to draw the sketch it seemed.

You flipped to the next page and it was a picture of you, your back turned to him, but your face sideways as you smiled happily, your hair blowing in the wind. You were sitting on a big boulder out by the old reservoir. You smiled in awe and you flipped to the next page. It was a sketch of you and Dale laughing up on the hood of the RV at the farm. The next one was a picture of you holding a frightened Carl in one of the abandoned houses you squatted in. You flipped through them following your journey, as his entries did. Except in these, you seemed to be the focal point. You feeding the Woodbury survivors after the Governor. You standing watch with Carl at the fence. A few random images of you he must have dreamt up when you were separated after the prison, where you were smiling, dancing, and carefree. One of you and Carol hugging after reuniting after Terminus.

You looking with awe and a smile at the town of Alexandria, as you took it in for the first time. There were lots of you since you had all gotten to Alexandria. Sitting with Judith and Carl, singing to her. Michonne and Rick in the background smiling. It almost looked like a family portrait the way he had drawn it. Another with you sticking your feet in the pond and enjoying the sunny day, uninterrupted. One with you and Carol picking veggies and fruits from her garden.

You flipped to the next page excited to see what was next and your heart stopped, for another reason. It was a picture of you, bleeding out on the ground, tears in your eyes and a wired bat in the frame at a distance. Scribbled under it he had written, “My nightmare.” You flipped to the next page tentatively and saw a picture of you running to Rick, who was severely shook. That was the day they had gotten back, after the night in the woods with Negan’s men. You flipped to the next page, which you noticed was the last picture he had drawn so far, and your heart stopped. It was a picture of you and Daryl. He was holding you in his arms. You had your left arm wrapped around his shoulder and your right hand on his heart, your eyes were closed with a content smile on your face. His face was nuzzled into your head, his eyes closed with a happy smile on his face too. Underneath it, he scribbled, “My dream.”

Your heart was fluttering and your mind was reeling as you took in all this new information. The man felt more deeply than you would have ever guessed and he seemed to care about you more than anyone. You thought back to all the sketches he had drawn of you, remembering here and there looking over at him throughout the years and seeing him scribbling away in the thing. You just always assumed it was a supply or weapons list. You couldn’t believe it.

Did Daryl Dixon seriously have a thing for you?

Your heart raced a little faster at the thought and started to wander to the thoughts of him pulling you into him for a long, passionate, kiss.

You were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Y/N?” Daryl’s voice called out.

Shit!

“Uh… Just a minute!” you said, scrambling as you jolted up and quickly rebound the book. You threw it in the drawer and tried to quickly, but quietly, shut it. When you had succeeded you called out to him, “Come in!”

You stood there awkwardly in front of the dresser, your hands behind your back as if you were hiding something and watched him open the door, just a crack and peek in. When he saw you were semi-decent, although silently cursing that you were still in your scantily clad PJs, he slowly opened the door. He stayed at the threshold and scratched at his head awkwardly.

“Why’d ya let me sleep? Ya could’ve woken me,” he said, looking a little embarrassed that he had out slept you.

You smiled and shook your head.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It looked like you needed it,” you said, with a soft smile as you were brought back to the present.

He allowed a small smile and nodded slightly before saying, “Ya must be hungry. Ya want me to make ya some breakfast?”

Your sweet smile widened. You nodded and replied, “Yeah, that’d be nice. As long as you make some for you too.”

He smirked and huffed, laughing a little at you and agreed, “Alright. I’ll make us somethin’.”

He turned to walk out. But you stopped him, quickly asking, “Daryl? Do you mind, if I use your shower?”

Daryl turned around and nodded. “Sure,” he said, turning to ignore the mental image.

“Thanks!” you said, turning around to grab your duffel.

Daryl averted his eyes as you bent down in front of him in the short shorts and cleared his throat.

“Alright, well, I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done,” he said and quickly walked off.

You grabbed your bag and threw the clothes you had picked out inside, making sure you had remembered your razor and your soap. You walked into the bathroom and shut the door. You walked over to the mirror and looked yourself over. You thought back to your picture in the frame as a child back then and then to the early pictures of you Daryl had drawn as you inspected yourself now. You inspected your body, twirling around to see how much you had grown into it, laughing at little as you remembered a time you had complained to your mother that you never would. She laughed back and assured you one day you would be a beautiful young woman, and nothing could stop that. Leave it up to her to always be right.

You grabbed the necklace off of your neck and inspected the rings on it, thinking back to your mother some more. You had remembered all the questions you had for her about love and how you would know who the right one was. She would always smile over at your dad, and say to you, “It’s hard to explain that one, Y/N. One day you just look into their eyes and you know it.”

“Know what?” you would ask, leaning over intently as she told you her secrets.

“You’ll know that those are the only eyes you ever want look into again. That theirs are the only lips you want to kiss again. That the way they hold you in their arms feels more right than breathing. It feels easy, as if it was always meant to be. And most importantly?” she would say, leaning into you as you nodded soaking everything in.

“Most importantly, they feel the very same way about you and they show it,” she would say, laughing happily at the smile that would come across your face.

“I wonder if I’ll ever meet someone like that…” you would wonder out loud. Of course, as you grew older it started to seem more plausible. But as every teenage girl knows the teen years are more filled with betrayal and heartbreak than any sort of magic. When the outbreak hit you had only been out of high school a little while and had really been disillusioned with the entire fallacy of such a fantasy. Still, your mom always held out hope for you, even when you couldn’t.

You smiled and kissed the rings in your hand, remembering the night your mother had given them to you. You dad fell to the outbreak first, on the job. Luckily, he never went a shift without giving his ring to your mom first. He was shot and after he turned. A few days later your mother was bitten by someone at work, she fell ill and took to bedrest. You were the only one with her at the time, Carl and Lori were still waiting on Rick to wake up, holed up in their house with Shane when everything hit.

Your mother must have known what was coming because she gave you the rings on the very same necklace you held now and urged you to go. You told her you wouldn’t leave her, crying so hard, you remembered. And she told you she didn’t want you to see her that way, seeing what she had on the news. She made you pack a bag and head to Lori’s. She made you promise you would go and never look back. You had no choice but to agree and you really couldn’t watch her turn. You remember the last hug you gave her she whispered to you to just find a way to be happy.

“You’ll find someone who’ll take care of you, Y/N… Someone to love you… Don’t ever give up on that, sweetheart… I love you always, now go,” she had urged, feeling the fever getting worse.

You gave her one more giant hug before leaving her in that bed to die. After that, you kept your promise. You met Shane, Lori, and Carl at their house. You stayed there for a few more days, hoping Rick would turn up. Shane finally decided to go and check on him one last time. When he came back his face was white as a ghost for what he had seen. He told you Rick was gone. You didn’t have much time to mourn, Shane told us the entire city was in meltdown mode and we needed to get out. So, that’s what you did. And the rest as they say…

You gripped the rings tightly as your face returned to look at your reflection in the mirror. You thought back to Daryl and what your mother had said, wondering if he was it. Your head was full and beyond confused as it slowly started to process all this new information, integrating it with your past. You set the necklace down and got undressed. You started the shower, putting your soap and razor on the ledge and climbed in. You showered in automatic mode as your mind ran through the information. You closed your eyes, trying to get yourself to relax as the water ran down your face, your mind coming back to the picture in Daryl’s book, “My dream.”

You smiled to yourself, those old familiar butterflies returning to your stomach, but with a renewed sense of confidence. You washed your body and shaved what needed shaving, wanting to be as perfect as you could for the man who was at this very moment making you breakfast. You thought about what you could do together today that would help bring him closer to you. You wanted him to make the first move. Just so you could be sure. But it was obvious that hadn’t happened in all these years, so you wondered how it would happen now. You shut off the water after another minute of wondering and daydreaming. You climbed out and toweled off, using Daryl’s towel. You breathed in the scent after you were finished, smiling to yourself before drying your hair with it.

You got dressed and reached into your duffel bag. You grabbed your brush and went to work brushing and styling your hair. You suddenly wished you had had some makeup. It wasn’t something you ever thought about. But today, you wished you could look extra nice for him. You shrugged to yourself as you packed everything away. This was as good as you were going to get today. At least you were clean. You styled your hair one more time in the mirror, put on your necklace, and turned to walk out the door. You walked back into Daryl’s room with a happy smile on your face as you went to put your bag away.

“Well, well, well… What have we got here?”

You turned around startled by an unfamiliar voice and saw an older man with a mustache and slicked back grey hair staring at you from the corner of the room. You remembered him. It was Simon. A savior. He was standing by the nightstand and holding the picture of you, Rick, and Carl with a cocky smile on his face.

You rushed onto the bed trying to grab it away, only for him to pull it away and smirk at you.

“Tisk, tisk, little girl. I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said, setting the frame back down and walking slowly across the room, surveying Daryl’s things.

You quickly grabbed the picture and held it close to you, glaring the man down.

“What the fuck are you doing here? And where’s Daryl?!” you growled, anger starting to boil throughout you at the sight of him inspecting every nook and cranny.

He ran his finger across the small table across the room, grimacing at the dust he picked up on his glove.

“Oh, Daryl? He’s in the kitchen. The boss man has him a little… tied up right now. Y/N, isn’t it?” Simon asked, cocking his head and looking at you like a cat playing with a mouse.

You put the frame back in place and stood up, folding your arms as you looked at him defiantly.

“Yeah. That’s me. Simon isn’t it?” you said with equal sarcasm as you matched his tone. You weren’t about to be outmatched by this asshole.

Simon tilted his head back and laughed a full-hearted laugh, looking back at you with a shimmer in his eye and nodded his finger at you.

“I like you,” he said, turning his attention to Daryl’s dresser. You looked over at him nervously as his fingers hit the handle on the first drawer, scared he would destroy all the beautiful things you had found in there this morning.

He turned around and noticed your worry and laughed again, “Don’t worry, princess. It’s just a random spot check. I’m sure, what’s his name? Daryl? Will pass with flying colors.”

He looked over at you his eyes and mood instantly shifted as he continued, “If not? Well then, we have ways of taking care of that.”

You gulped again, suddenly hoping that Daryl wasn’t stupid enough to hide any guns anywhere like he had that dressing. You watched as Simon opened the first drawer. He saw the papers and quickly flipped through them.

“Blah… Blah… Blah…” he said to himself as he quickly skimmed them.

“Tell me? What is it about the apocalypse? Every Tom, Dick, and Harry thinks they are a writer. Am I right?” he asked, looking over at you with his lighthearted smirk again.

You just held your ground and glared him down. He chuckled to himself and turned back to his duties. He held the bound book in his hand and he stuck his tongue out and blew, “Pllttt.”

“Probably more bullshit no one will *ever* read,” he said dropping it with disinterest and closing the drawer.

He opened your drawer and dug through your clothes. He whistled and held your black lacy bra out to you, with the strap on his index finger.

He looked you over, “Mmm… Mm. That Daryl’s a lucky man,” he said smiling over at you suggestively.

You flipped him off, “Fuck you, asshole.”

He laughed wholeheartedly again and put it back in the drawer. You watched him inspect Daryl’s last two drawers and breathed a sigh of relief when he found nothing. He stripped the bed next and then looked under it. Lastly, he dug through the closet, throwing everything on the shelf above to the ground. Candles, magazines, shirts, they all came tumbling to the ground haphazardly.

Simon turned around when he was done clearing the closet and gave the room one last look. He saw the pile of arrows in the corner and his eyes went dark. He walked over to them and stomped on them repeatedly with anger, splitting them all into bits and pieces. When he was done, he looked over at you seriously and growled, “Now that could have been a violation for you boy out there. Luckily, I’m in a good mood today.” He smiled an almost crazy smile at you and then grabbed your arm.

“Come on, the boss man wants to meet ya. After all, it isn’t every day we’re told Ricky boy has a sister… It’s almost like he kept that from us,” Simon said, looking over at you dangerously again.

Shit. It was true Rick didn’t tell them about you and for good reason. For a split second, you wondered who had ratted you out. But you quickly turned to Simon and shrugged, hardening your eyes, “We really aren’t that close.”

Simon laughed again and tugged you along down the hallway. His grip was harsh, and you struggled against it.

“Come on, man! What the fuck!? I think I can walk there on my own!” you said with anger and sarcasm as you tried to rip your arm away. Which only made him pull you back into him harder.

“Ow! Fucking, Asshole!” you said, finally submitting as you two turned into the kitchen.

Your eyes immediately found Daryl’s. He was standing in the corner, by the counter, his hands tied behind his back. “Y/N?” he asked, trying to walk over to you. But something slammed into his chest, stopping him. It was a bat, wrapped in barbed wire, and the looks of it covered also with blood and brains.

You stopped cold in your tracks.

Negan.

Daryl stopped and stepped back, looking over at you apologetically. You looked into his eyes, saddened at his ashamed eyes and slightly shook your head, your eyes reassuring as you silently told him it was okay.

“Ah! Just the person I was looking for!” Negan’s cheery voice cut through the air.

You looked over at him with daggers in your eyes and his smile widened. He put up his hands, taking the bat slightly away from Daryl. “Alright, alright… I can’t tell when not to fuck with a woman in charge,” He said lightly. “Simon my man, come hold Lucille… Y/N and I are going to eat,” Negan said looking seriously over at Simon. Simon let go of your grip, his cocky demeanor gone as he nodded and stoically went off to hold Lucille.

“What makes you think I want to eat with you?” you spat back, completely ticked off that this asshole thought you were just going to sit and play tea party or some shit with him.

Negan’s eyes turned angry for a second as you tried to deny him. He slowly started to walk toward you, a glint of playfulness in his eye, he let his eyes slowly roam your body before walking into you and talking into your ear, “Well, I’m not sure Ri-ick would approve. But if you want to we can go back there and I can screw you first. Is that what you want?” he asked, leaning back and smiling at you with his tongue jut out of his mouth.

This asshole was enjoying this way too much. But you saw Daryl ready to pounce and Simon guarding him with that bat, ready to beat him if necessary. So, you grit your teeth, your eyes seething at him and said, “I think just the breakfast.” He jut his head back with excitement at your submission, “Great! Although…” he roamed your body more blatantly this time and his eyes came back to yours as he said, “… that’s really too bad. You look *fun-as-fuck.*”

He looked over at Daryl with another playful smirk, “Tell me, Rick’s #1… Is Y/N *fun-to-fuck*?”

“You fuckin’ asshole!” Daryl growled, trying to charge at him, his blood boiling.

“Ah, ah, ah…” Simon’s voice rang out as he tapped Daryl with the bat, causing Daryl to stop and fall back.

Negan jut his head back again and laughed, putting his hands up as he smiled at Daryl.

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean no disrespect… You don’t mind if I eat this delicious meal of yours, do ya?” Negan asked, smirking when Daryl pursed his lips and remained silent. Negan chuckled to himself and patted Daryl’s shoulder, “Thanks, man. I mean it.” Daryl glared at him and shook his hand off him.

Negan dropped it easily and turned around. He gestured to you to sit opposite of him at the table, which you did, reluctantly. “Damn! This man knows how to cook some eggs!” Negan replied as he took his first bite. You looked down at your plate. Daryl had cooked you eggs and a side of bread with some kind of homemade jam. “Hey! How come I didn’t get any of that?” Negan barked, noticing his bread was spreadless. You rolled your eyes and handed your piece to him. He smiled happily to himself and took it, not bothering to give you his other piece.

You rolled the eggs around your plate as Negan chomped away happily on his. He noticed you weren’t eating, “What too good to eat with me?” You looked over at him with disdain and asked the question that was lingering on yours and Daryl’s minds, “Why are you here?”

“Oh! Out with it right out of the gate!” Negan shouted, and he smiled at your gumption a moment.

“Well, it just so happens, I was here to check up on things when a little birdie told me some surprising news that I had not known before… Seems Rick the Dick has been holding out a little secret from me… You!” He said, looking over at you with a smile and mischief in his eyes.

“Well, I told your little soldier over there that we aren’t that close. Plus, does he give you a roster of everyone in town?” you asked, putting a spoonful of egg into your mouth, which seemed to appease him a little.

He laughed easily, “No… But, come to think of it, maybe he should.”

You rolled your eyes again, forcing down more food, feeling Daryl’s helpless eyes on you.

“Rick went out yesterday… You said he had three days,” You said, looking over at Negan again wondering why he was early.

Negan nodded, scooping more eggs into his mouth. When he was done gulping it down, he fanned his mouth, “Shit! Can I get some fucking water over here?” Simon pushed the bat into Daryl’s shoulder and Daryl turned his body to grab a bottle of water on the counter, with his tied hands behind his back. He walked it over and turned. Negan grabbed it and ripped it open, guzzling it down. Simon pulled Daryl back by his shoulder, back into position.

“Do you have to treat him that way?” You asked, looking over at Negan, wondering if there was any humanity inside of him left at all.

Negan noticed your eyes shift, looking at him the same way Carl had done so many times, causing a slight ping in his nearly empty heart. He stared at you a minute before dropping his fork and lifting his finger to Simon, gesturing to him, “Untie his hands,” Negan said his hard eyes never leaving yours.

“But, sir-” Simon started.

“What did I say??” Negan growled, angrily at his solider.

He didn’t have to say another word and Simon was untying his hands. Daryl shook free when he could, glaring at Simon as he brought his hands forward and rubbed his wrists, turning his attention back to you. Negan took one bite of the bread with the jam on it and pushed his plate away as if he was full. Asshole, you thought to yourself. You took another bite and pushed your plate away also.

“So, why are you here, really?” You asked folding your arms and sitting back in your chair, “You didn’t know about me until whoever told you. So, you were obviously coming here anyway.”

Negan smiled and hit his finger on his temple, “Smart… You’re a smart one… So, I gotta ask…”

“What?” you returned, looking over at him with hardened eyes again.

He gestured back toward Daryl, “This guy? Really??”

You looked back at Daryl and his head and eyes fell, shame clouding them again.

“I’ll ask again, what are you doing here?” you growled, leaning forward and glaring at him for such a question, not even dignifying it with an answer.

Negan laughed and shook his head, “I mean, I don’t get it… But I guess some women are just into that trashy type.”

He was testing you. He wanted you to give him an angry outburst. So, instead you said nothing, just glared him down until he finally caved and answered your question.

“I was just in the neighborhood, thought I’d see how this place was running without your fearless leader… Only to have that suck up of a kid, Spencer run up to me and all but suck me off. Needy is what he is and it is hardly attractive,” Negan said, waiting for you to laugh at his joke. You didn’t. So, he continued, “You know… He’s the one who gave you up, hoping for a pat on the head or some shit. No respectable man would do such a thing… I could… have him taken care of if you’d like,” He said with happy, sadistic, eyes at the thought.

You huffed, never breaking your eyes away from his as you said, “No thanks, we aren’t into killing our own around here. And if you’re wondering how we’re doing? We’re fine and we will get you your delivery on time in *two* days, just like we agreed on.”

Negan nodded, and a light-hearted smile came back to his lips as he said, “Great! That’s good enough for me! That good enough for you, Simon?”

“Yes, sir,” Simon answered militantly back.

Negan stood up and walked over to you, holding out his hand. You rolled your eyes and took it as he helped you up. He spun you around and dipped you, leaning down and looking you over.

“You are a beautiful one, aren’t you? I can see now why Rick wanted to hide you,” He pulled you up into his arms and continued, “You know if you ever want better, I’ve got a beautiful black dress that would fit you in all the right ways back at the Sanctuary.”

You wanted to spit in his face and slap him. But you knew that wouldn’t end well. You looked over at Daryl, while you were in the arms of this monster and smiled happily to yourself at the sight of him.

“I’m good. You see that man over there?” you asked him, never breaking contact with Daryl, whose head hung in shame. You continued without giving Negan a chance to reply, “I love him.” You were shocked at how easily the words came out, especially under the threat of Negan’s piercing eyes. Daryl’s shocked and confused eyes came to yours at your words.

Negan looked you over seeing you were serious and he dropped his grip on you. “To each there own, I guess… Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Right, Simon?”

“Indeed, sir,” Simon replied.

Negan ushered Simon over to him with his hand and the turned to leave. Negan looked at you over his shoulder and growled, “That is unless that shipment isn’t on time… Two days.”

You looked over at Negan and nodded, “Two days.”

Negan smiled and tipped his head to you and then just like that they were gone. You heard their footsteps walk out the door and shut the door behind them. You ran to the window and you and Daryl both looked through it watching as Negan, Simon, and the rest of his men all walked back through the gate. Once the town was free of them again you both sighed in relief. You both saw Spencer waving goodbye to them like a fucking idiot and your blood both began to boil.

“Fuckin’ asshole,” Daryl growled, his fists balling up as he thought about going out there and giving Spencer the ass kicking of a lifetime.

“I know, we’ll have to bring it up to Rick when he gets back,” you said.

Daryl fought every instinct he had knowing you were right. If he did make a scene it might only make things worse for the people here. He forced himself to step back as he huffed and puffed, anger surging through him. You followed his lead and stood facing him. He looked down into your eyes, his turning sad again.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. They knew you were here… They said they’d only harm ya if I didn’t let them in,” Daryl said, looking over at you asking silently to forgive him.

You shook your head, looking down and smiling a little as you forced your eyes back up to his. “Daryl, it’s okay. You did the right thing. You took care of me,” you said with gratitude in your eyes.

He huffed at your words. “Yeah, I did a *real* good job…” he said, averting his eyes as he turned to walk away from you.

You grabbed his hand into yours, pulling him back toward you. He stopped and let you pull him back, carefully looking back into your eyes, his were unsure and guilty. You leaned up to kiss him. You only slightly made contact before he pulled away.

“Don’t Y/N,” he said, quietly and with slight anger.

You leaned back and looked up at him sadly. “Don’t you want me?” you asked with sadness in your heart at the thought.

He looked back over at you as if you were ridiculous for a moment before his eyes turned to anger again.

“It’s not that… Ya deserve better, Y/N…” he trailed off looking ashamed as he looked away.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, using his turned face as an opportunity to quickly kiss his cheek.

“Come with me, I want to show you something…” you said, softly pulling him away with you out of the kitchen.

You walked over to the door and locked the locks and then grabbed his hand again, pulling him down the hall to his bedroom. He looked around the room and grimaced at the mess that asshole made. You leaned in and kissed his cheek again before whispering into his ear, “Don’t worry… it can all be cleaned up. Sit down.” You slowly turned him around and lightly pushed him down onto the edge of the bed. He obliged and watched as you dropped your hand from his and walked over to his dresser.

You looked back over at him and spoke, your turn for your eyes to look guilty, “Please don’t be mad at me… But…” you slowly pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the bound book before continuing, “…I opened this today when you were asleep.”

Daryl’s ashamed eyes left yours again, “Oh, that… It’s just ya know some drawings to ya know capture the journey so far…” he trailed off trying to pass it off as something it wasn’t.

“Really?” you asked, as you unbound it and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. You started to flip slowly through the pages as you laid your head on his shoulder. “Because, it looks a lot more like drawings of me…” you continued to look through each picture, smiling as you caressed the pictures of your smiling face. “I think it’s beautiful, Daryl,” you said, looking up at him with pure awe and love in your eyes.

Daryl looked over at you, rolling his tongue in his mouth before finally speaking. “Yeah?” he asked, looking you over making sure you weren’t joking.

You smiled sweetly again and nodded. “Yeah,” you said, turning your eyes back to the book. You browsed through the pages until you got to the one of you and him he had drawn. “This one’s my favorite,” you said, smiling happily as you caressed your hand on his chest in the drawing.

Daryl looked you over, watching as you smiled happily at the image. It made his heart melt.

“Mine too,” he admitted as he stared down at you as if this moment were a dream.

You sat in comfortable silence for another minute before Daryl cleared his throat and asked, “Y/N?”

“Yeah?” you answered, keeping your eyes on the drawing as your heart raced for what you hoped was to come next.

“Did ya… Did ya mean what ya said… Out there?” Daryl asked, his heart pounding as he asked you the one question he was the most scared to ask.

“Do I love you?” you asked, your smile widening when you felt Daryl nod his head. “Yeah,” he whispered.

You sat up, pulling your head off his shoulders to look over fully into his eyes. Your eyes roamed his beautiful face and came back to his. You shrugged, and your eyes lit up, “All I know is that your eyes are the only ones I want to stare into… And your lips…” you paused to look at them with longing, wishing you knew the taste of them, “…your lips are the only ones I want to kiss.” You brought your eyes back to his and you smiled as you continued, “I’ve wanted you for so long, Daryl… so long… And when I found this?” you gestured to the book, “I knew that all this time you wanted me too… So yeah, I think… I think I love you…” You looked over at him, slightly unsure of his reaction, but knowing in your full being that you had just said the truth in your heart.

He looked you over, smiling softly at your words. He turned his body into yours and ran his hand up to the side of your face to caress it.

“I know I love you, Y/N… I have for a long time, maybe even the first moment I met you…” he said, opening up to you finally.

You put your hand over his and looked deep into his eyes waiting for him to make his move.

He smiled.

“Oh, now you’re quiet,” He smirked, looking you over.

You laughed a little and nodded, looking at his lips and then back at him with longing.

He fell into your wanting eyes, so innocent and beautiful, waiting for him to take you. He nodded in silent agreement and slowly pressed his lips to yours. He kissed your lips, softly, pressing them against yours and looking over at your reaction. You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning into him. He put his other hand on the other side of your face and cupped it as he turned his body into yours, laying another kiss on you. This one was harder. He allowed himself to close his eyes. He kissed your bottom lip and then your top lip. Then he gently licked in between your lips. You parted them slowly and he moaned softly, pushing his tongue inside your mouth.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth and gently grabbed a hold of yours, slowly swirl it around as he got used to the taste of your kiss. You melted into him, grabbing his sides, holding on as you chased his tongue around yours. He tasted like heaven and his kiss was so purposeful and passionate. You both laid back on the bed behind you as you swirled your tongues around one another’s. His kiss was deeper with every lap and he slowly made his way on top of you. Soon he was straddling your body with his as he kissed you.

You moaned happily at the feeling of his hips and his body making contact with yours. He groaned when he felt you tugging and pulling him further into you. He started to rock his hips into yours, causing you to moan louder. Your head fell back and your lips came off of his. You looked up at him with pure want in your eyes, licking your lips.

“Daryl?” you asked, looking his beautiful face over.

He nudged his nose into yours and replied, “Yeah, Y/N?”

You ran your hands up and down his chest, biting your lip, thinking a minute before asking, “Will you be with me?”

His eyes melted into yours and he looked over at you seriously.

“Are ya sure, Y/N? I don’t mind waitin’,” he said, looking at you as if you were the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

You nodded and replied, “I think we’ve waited long enough. Don’t you?”

He smiled a wide, happy, grin and nodded back.

“Yeah, I guess we have,” he said, slowly leaning down to kiss your lips again.

When he was done giving you another sweet kiss, he climbed off of you and off of the bed. He took off his vest and threw it to the corner of the room and his hands went to the top button of his shirt.

“Wait,” you said in a near whisper, climbing off the bed and walking over to him. You put your hands over his and looked in his eyes, saying, “Let me do it.” He smiled and nodded, dropping his hands to his sides. You popped open the top button and started in on the second, bringing your lips to his ear and whispering, “I can’t believe this is going to happen.” You left a few kisses on his neck and smiled into his skin when you felt his hand come up to the back of your neck and push you harder into it. You kissed it deeper and with more passion, looking up at him and watching him close his eyes.

“I can’t either,” he said, his other hand came up to grip your hip.

You kissed on his neck as your hands moved down button by button until you reached the last one. You popped it open and ran your hands up his bare stomach to his chest. You gave his neck one more sweet kiss before leaning back and looking in his eyes as you pushed the shirt off of him. He dropped his arms to allow you to do so and you heard it drop softly to the floor. You allowed your eyes a minute to roam down his bare chest and stomach, smiling to yourself as you trailed your fingertips up and down it, giving him goosebumps as you did.

You looked up into his eyes as you brought your hands to the buttons of your flannel tank top, staring into them with innocence as you unbuttoned each one. When you were done you took it off and let it fall to the floor. You reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, slowly pulling it down and off of you. Daryl let his eyes roam down to your naked breasts as his eyes swelled with excitement as he licked his lips. He looked back up at you and noticed your nervous eyes as you looked away, letting him see you vulnerable for the first time.

He brought his hand to your chin and pulled it up. You brought your unsure eyes slowly back up to his. He smiled a soft smile and whispered, “You’re beautiful, Y/N.” This made you smile, shyly, and lean into his hand, which he put back on the side of your face. You smiled wider when you watched him lean in and bring his lips back to yours. He kissed you softly on the lips a few times before migrating down to your neck, using his hand on your face to slowly tilt it over and give his lips access. He began to suck and swirl on your neck, softly at first and he brought his hands down to your lower back, trailing them up and down them. You moaned and shivered at his touch and his kiss, closing your eyes and trying to memorize every move he made on you. You brought your hands around his sides and pulled him closer into you, causing him to slightly bite your neck in anticipation. 

He gave you another harsh kiss and then leaned up to whisper into your ear, “Are ya nervous?”

You shivered again at the sound of his voice in your ear as you slowly trailed his back with your fingertips. You nodded and replied honestly, “Yeah, a little.” He leaned back and brought his hand back up to your face, cupping it again as he said reassuringly, “Don’t be. We can go as fast or as slow as ya need, okay?” You bit your lip and nodded, replying, “Okay.” It came out as a nervous whisper. But you couldn’t deny the way your body craved him, now and for so very long. You had never been with a man before, not in that way, not yet. You couldn’t imagine giving yourself for the first time to anyone better than the man in front of you. He seemed to know too, he was so gentle and sweet, so reassuring. You felt so safe with him, safer than you had in years.

He nudged his nose up into yours and smiled sweetly as he brought his hands to the button of your shorts. He stared into your eyes lovingly as he slowly unpopped the button and unzipped them. He then brought his hands to his pants and did the same, never losing eye contact with you. He brought his hands back to your hips and slowly tugged your jean shorts down. You stepped out of them, feeling goosebumps course throughout your body when you felt his hands slowly run around and rub up and down your ass, pulling your core into his.

A slight whimper escaped your mouth as you felt his hands on you and he smiled, leaning into your ear again and asking you, “Do ya like that?” You ran your hands up his back and pulled him further into you, resting your chin on his shoulder. You nodded and whispered back into his ear, “Yeah… Please, don’t stop.” He smiled and kissed your neck, sucking on it more harshly and with more meaning this time. He rubbed your ass up and down outside your panties a few more times before slowly dipping them inside. He growled into your neck when he felt your nails start to dig into his back in reaction.

He leaned back until your head fell back off of his shoulder and he pushed his lips back to yours. He pushed his tongue inside of your mouth, more forcefully this time and grabbed hold of your tongue, dominantly swirling it around. You moaned happily and ran your hands up his chest and into his hair, pulling his lips further into yours as you chased his tongue around. You felt your heart starting to race as you felt his hands come to the hem of your panties and he pushed them down. He kissed you with pure desire as he brought his right hand over to your pussy. He looked at you as he slowly began to rub it up and down.

“Oh!” you cried out in happy surprise at the feeling, your lips pulling away from his as your head shot slightly back. He smirked at your reaction, his smile and eyes turning darker as he started to heat you up. You forced your eyes back to his as you started to breathe heavy, feeling better than you ever remembered before by his actions. “So, damn, sweet,” he said to himself as he took you in. He brought his other hand to grip your hip and he slowly inserted a finger inside you.

“Oh, Daryl…” you said, breathlessly as you looked over at him in happy awe.

He smiled and leaned over to start kissing and sucking on your neck again, speeding his finger up inside of you. “Oh, God… Daryl?” you asked, confused as you started to feel your high building. He nuzzled his nose around your neck and whispered, “Just let it come over ya, Y/N…” He brought his thumb up to your clit and started to slowly swirl around it, earning him another whimper of surprise.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, breathing heavily into it as you slowly began to rock up and down onto his finger. “That’s it,” he whispered to you as you started to get the hang of it. You closed your eyes and held onto him for dear life, gasping in surprise when he added another finger inside you and quickened his past still, his thumb starting to rapidly dance across your clit. “Oh… oh… fuck…” you whimpered, gritting your teeth as you rocked faster up and down into his fingers.

“Oh… God… Daryl, don’t stop!” you cried out, suddenly, surprising yourself as you let yourself fall apart. He quickened his pace inside you and on your clit, faster and faster until you came for him.

“Oh, fuck!?!” you cried out in confused pleasure as you felt your orgasm running rampant through every cell inside you. You moaned happily when he slowly put pressure on the side of your pussy with his thumb, increasing the pleasure as he pushed his fingers deep inside you, stretching you out like he knew he had to.

You moaned happily again. You felt his heart beating quickly against your chest and his breathing heavy on your neck as he nuzzled into it, loving the feeling of making you cum for him. He slowly retracted his fingers and kissed your neck, peppering it up and down. You shivered with delight as the feeling, hugging him into you and closing your eyes as you took in the lovely sensation. You kissed his neck back at first sweetly, but it slowly turned into a hunger you couldn’t deny. You started to suction onto it harder and harder. You moaned when you felt his arms swiftly wrap around your body and hug you into him, moaning softly at the feeling of your lips on him. He loved the feeling of you getting used to loving on him.

He walked you both back and your legs hit the edge of the bed. You sucked and swirled on his salty skin harder, knowing and wanting what was next to come. He forced his body back and looked at you, slightly panting at how much he needed you right now. He looked over at you with pure lust in his eyes at first, which turned sweet when he saw the confusion in your eyes. “Lay back,” he said, softly. You nodded and sat on the bed, slowly crawling back and nestling your head in the pillow. You had your knees up and locked, wrapping your arms around your body self-consciously as you looked over at him. He smiled, taking in your beautiful sight before his hands ran to his hips and he pushed his jeans down. He stepped out of them and watched as your eyes came to his cock, which was huge and throbbing eagerly for you. Your eyes flitted back up to his with slight fear in them and also curiosity. He gripped it, pumping himself a few times to the sight of you and climbed onto the bed. As he climbed your body reacted, opening your legs to him and inviting him in, even though your mind had no clue how this went. He smiled and happily thanked you as he crawled in between your legs, kissing up your thighs as he crawled up you. He smiled at your pussy as he passed it, leaving a soft kiss just above it and then trailing kisses up your stomach and chest until he was eye level with you.

He looked down at you with the happiest smile, swooping down for a quick kiss before hovering over you again, looking at you as if you were precious.

“Are ya sure, Y/N?” he asked softly as he looked down into your eyes.

You smiled, so happy at how gentle he was and nodded, replying, “I’ve never been more sure. I want you, Daryl… in all the ways that really matter…” you said, running your hands up and down his face as you lamented to him.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into your hands, smiling and taking it all in a moment before his eyes opened and came back to yours.

“I love you, Y/N.,” he said, saying it as if it were the truest thing he had ever allowed to escape his lips.

Your heart melted and you smiled wider, nodding as you whispered, “I love you too, Daryl. So, much.”

He smiled and brought his hand down to his cock, slowly tracing your entrance, making you wetter with each pass. You looked down and bit your lips, watching his actions and feeling that amazing feeling coursing through you again; anticipation and yearning. He looked up at you and noticed the look on your face and slowly started to push his way inside you.

You looked up at him and groaned, gripping at his shoulders. His eyes met yours and he smiled, apologetically, slowly backing out again.

“You okay?” he asked, concerned.

You nodded, rapidly, confused, but needing to feel more.

“Yes, please don’t stop. I want to feel you,” you said, biting your lip and looking down as you watched him push himself halfway inside of you again.

“Oh, God!!” You cried out, closing your eyes as your head shot back onto the pillow. You took him in as he slowly started to rock his way inside. He brought one hand down to gently massage your clit in symphony with his cock’s actions. This caused a smile on your lips and a whimper of delight. You started to rock up and down it on your own, his hand giving you pleasure enough to enjoy his big cock. You looked up at him with disbelief in your eyes as you started to feel how amazing it was.

He shook above you, trying to restrain himself as he stretched out your amazing tight pussy, getting wetter by the second. He slowly started to push into you more, watching as you whimpered and groaned. He dropped his hand on your pussy when he knew you were feeling it the way you needed to and pushed the fist back down on the side of your face, next to the pillow. He eased into you more and more as you heated up and you gripped up onto his neck and into his hair harder as you started to rock up and down with more ease and familiarity. You started to feel a knot in your stomach and your body reacting in the best way as his hips finally locked with yours.

“Daryl?” you called out to him, looking up at him with confused pleasure as you started to feel something better than ever before.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss you, pushing his tongue into your mouth he rolled it around yours until he felt you relax and moan into his kiss. He pulled his lips from yours, kissing them shortly once more before saying, “It’s alright, Y/N… Let it come…” He started to hit into you with his cock faster, waiting for your hips to catch up as he watched you slowly unravel. You let your head fall back, closed your eyes and concentrated on your hips hitting into his. You rocked into his hips faster and faster, him matching you beat for beat. You hit into him whimpering with pure need faster until you locked up into his hips and his cock and came so hard for him.

“Oh, my fucking God!!?!” you cried out, gripping at his hair as your body spasmed through the most intense orgasm you had ever had.

He groaned and held himself deep inside you, growling deep in his throat at the feeling of your new, tight, pussy contracting over his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N…” He whispered as he watched you in disbelief.

You opened your eyes and moaned happily as you slowly rocked up and down his cock again, loving the feeling of it now in more ways than one. He growled again, leaning down to push his tongue into your mouth, this time more forcefully. He started to rock his cock into you deeper and harder than before. You could feel his need pinging off of you and you wrapped your arms tightly around him, swirling around his tongue as fast as you could as you felt him. He groaned in pleasure and happiness at your willful behavior and hit into you faster still, causing you to cry out and break your lips away from his. He immediately slammed his lips down onto your neck. You closed your eyes, bringing your legs up to brace against his body as he fucked you harder, needing release. You helped him as best you knew how, rocking up and down with him faster and harder until his head flew back and he growled, cumming so deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck… Y/N!” He cried out, his eyes shutting and a happy smile spreading across his lips as he felt himself hit his orgasm.

You massaged his hair, looking up at him with a smile of your own as you watched him come undone and love it. You rocked up and down onto his cock harshly a few times, causing his eyes to open and look down at you as his body shook and shivered. He forced a few more thrusts into your deep end before collapsing happily on top of you, resting his head on your bosom. He nuzzled into it, kissing it a few times, before falling into an exhausted state. You held him, caressing his scar covered back, sighing happily as you felt his heart racing above yours. You kissed the top of his head, finally unclenching your legs and letting them fall, exhausted, to the bed. His hands roamed up and down the sides of your naked body as he groaned happily to himself; he had never been so happy and content as in this moment.

He kissed his way back up your body and to your lips, opening his eyes with a happy smile as he nuzzled his nose around yours. He brought his hands up to cup your face again and asked, “How was I?”

You giggled and smiled, running your hands through his hair as you took him in and replied, “Amazing. I can’t wait to do it again.”

He smirked, and he kissed your lips slow and passionately before laying his forehead onto yours and saying, “Just let me know when. I’m ready for ya always.” He kissed your nose before pulling out of you and rolling over to your side. You turned your body into his and laid your head on his chest, smiling as you felt his arm wrap securely around you. You absentmindedly traced his chest with your fingers as you soaked in this amazing moment.

“Daryl?” you asked in a whisper.

“Yeah?” he answered, tracing your back with his fingers.

“Do you think… Do you ever think we’ll get out of this mess with Negan? I hate what it does to all of us,” you admitted, furrowing your brow as you thought back to the assholes from today.

“Yeah, I do… Rick will find a way, he always does…” Daryl said, trying to avoid the own doubts in his head as he reassured you.

“Daryl?” you asked again.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Please don’t die…” you said, tracing a heart on his chest as you listened to his heart in his chest.

He huffed and looked down at you. You were so pure and innocent. And for some reason you seemed to love him. How had he gotten so lucky?

“I’ll do my best, Y/N,” he said, kissing the top of your head. His head fell back onto the pillow and he looked up at the ceiling, caressing your skin.

“Y/N?” he asked you.

You smiled and replied, “Yeah?”

“You either,” he said, wrapping his arm more securely around you.

You leaned down and kissed his chest, nestling further into him as you closed your eyes and replied, “It’s a deal.” You started to drift off to sleep, so warm and in love with this moment, before you did you whispered back to him, “I love you, Daryl… I really, really, do.” He looked down and watch you drift off into your dreamland and he smiled to himself. “I really love ya too, Y/N,” he said. He laid there watching over you as you slept, memorizing every contour of your body and every sigh and smile that escaped your lips.

When you awoke awhile later, he took you to heaven again as you both learned the rhythm of each other’s bodies. You spent a blissful day together the next day as well and your heart lept at the news that Rick had returned. You put your clothes on for the first time in 24 hours and ran out to meet him with a big hug. Daryl followed you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you back into him as he nodded a hello to Rick. Rick looked down at Daryl’s arms claiming you then looked over at you, who broke into a beaming smile.

“Well, it’s about time,” Rick said, tusseling your hair until you rolled your eyes at him.

“So, did you get something?” you asked with a hopeful heart.

Rick nodded and replied, “Yep. Looks like Negan will get his payment on time.”

You breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back to him with a happy smile.

“Good. Then we can relax for a little bit,” you said back, hugging Daryl’s arms around you and wrapping them tighter around you as you nuzzled your head back into the crook of his neck.

“So, do I get to hear about this?” Rick asked, pinging his fingers back and forth between you two.

“Do you really want to?” you teased.

Rick shook his head, “Spare me the details. Maybe just the cliff notes version?”

You laughed, nodded and replied, “Well, you were right… He definitely took care of me. By the way, there is something about Spencer we need to discuss.”

Rick looked over at you his face turning serious, asking, “What’d he do now?”

“Let’s walk,” you said, twirling out of Daryl’s arms and taking his hand in yours. The three of you walked down the road, your silhouettes fading into the sunset as you told him the story of how you and Daryl had come to be. You didn’t know how you would escape those men. All you knew was that right now you were all safe and you had fallen even more for the most amazing man you had ever known. Right now, life was pretty damn perfect, and you planned on soaking up as much of that perfection as you could…


End file.
